


Fourteen

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [4]
Category: Re-Entry Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed in situations where they could not cope alone, They reach out with their mind and find the other there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Without Name, Part III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250548) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> This is where it starts to become important that my version of "canon" is actually from flamethrower's Re-Entry, taking OtherWhen for canon. The events in this piece in particular however come a couple chapters after the actual otherwhen telling.

When she was Fourteen she started dreaming.

Okay maybe that was stretching the truth a little.  She had always had strange dreams. Sunrises and glowing swords that left her with a peaceful feeling that could linger for hours, but it was nothing compared to what they became.

Even then, it might be more proper to say that the dreams started in those first nights after Sassai’s death.  At that time Jinn-Kai had been looking for anything or anyone to hold on to.  It wasn’t exactly a popular coping method among the Genetic-Hunters and so she turned inside of herself to find what she needed.

Apparently inside of herself decided to create another person to comfort her.  
Someone who could love her.

( _She still wondered if Sassai had.  She knew now that she had loved Sassai, the pain proved at least that much._ )

In the end however accuracy could be disregarded for emotion.

When she was fourteen is when she started to really dream.  It was then that they gained substance and subject.

-

The person in her mind was a He.  She had a hazy idea of hair as red as her own and He seemed no older than she was.  He was her only comfort in the days that were grey and dull.  She knew she would close her eyes and He would be there.

When she fell asleep that night, the night she liked to call the first, it was much later than usual.  There was no sunrise. He was in trouble.

There were people attacking Him and she  _knew_  that there was worse to come than the wound He had already sustained.  She didn’t know how she knew this; perhaps it was because He knew it.

The whole world was muffled, as dreams always were, and every motion felt like she was trying to walk through a wall of molasses set upon shifting dessert sands.  She wasn’t going to be able to help Him that way. But this was a dream. Focus and will were all she needed.  She could bend this to her will.

There was a wound on His head leaking red as if it were determined to take His life before there would be more and she wouldn’t allow it.

‘No more.’ She felt as if she was stretched thin, her voice came out as no more than a whisper.  ‘You will do no more to him.’

She pushed and they fell back.

‘Sleep.’ She insisted and the fell to the ground.

‘Be safe, Be well.’ She whispered to Him.

And she knew it would be so.

Then everything went black.

-

The next she knew the ships alarm was pinging and Devrai was there shaking her arm.  They must have arrived at their mission planet. He grinned.

“I began to think you were not going to wake partner mine.”

“I would have thought you would be glad to have my rations to yourself.”  She replied shortly.  She wasn’t terribly fond of the apprentice trapper.  “You’ve tried to steal half my rations at every meal.”

Devrai shrugged. “While the additional food would be appreciated, I would be unlikely to find my target without you Seeker.  Failure is unacceptable.  Besides I’ve learned to appreciate your various charms.”

Jinn-Kai shook her head as she got up from her bunk.  “Pack up your things.  I’ll see us safely down to the planet’s surface.”

She didn’t notice the way his gaze lingered as she stepped past him and out to the hall on her way to the cockpit.


	2. Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which roles are reversed

“You  _again_.” Jinn-Kai sighed as she spotted Devrai leaning against the side of the ship.   It had been weeks since their last mission, successful despite the annoyance of his presence, and she had hoped that would be the last she would see of him. It appeared that the Master Hunters had made the unfortunate decision that they would make a good working pair.

It wasn’t terribly unusual for advanced students to be paired for solo missions, but why did it have to be him.  He was so laid back that it was grating and he liked to think that he was better than her. Never mind that he was seventeen and hadn’t managed to develop even a little seekers sense of his own, like most of the real trappers, no he knew better than her.

He was constantly smirking and baiting her and trying to take her rations and they thought he was  _mature_  enough to be on missions without his Mentor? It was insane.

“Awwww it’s nice to know you missed me, Ginngy.”   He straightened up, following her as she stormed past him onto the ship.

“Let’s just get this mission over with.  The sooner it’s over the sooner I can get away from your face for a few weeks.” She retorted, hearing the boarding ramp closing behind them.

“And why would I want that?” Those words were the only warning she had before he was grabbing her, pressing his lips against hers.

No. ‘No.’ The word was echoed by another voice she didn’t recognize.  She kept trying to shove him away.  And then here was a force as if someone else had thrown him…

Jinn-Kai took the moment and moved as far away from him as possible. “ _What is wrong with you_?”

“Awww, c’mon now Ginngy.” He stood up from the floor where he landed after he hit the wall.  “Why do you think I asked to be paired with you?”

“No.”  They wouldn’t have… they wouldn’t have, would they?

‘Oh  _force_.’

“If you even think about laying another hand on me-”

“You’ll what?  It’s not like you have anywhere to go.”

It was then that she realized that the ship had started moving.  Either Devrai had engaged some sort of auto-pilot or the Masters had decided to give them a pilot – probably one of Devrai’s friends.

‘You won’t do that again.’

Devrai frowned as if that time the voice ( _His voice?_ ) had been heard, had had some effect.  Maybe… Maybe He was helping her this time… like she had helped him?

“If you even think about touching me again I swear you will regret it.”

Devrai looked non-plussed, but she could see something swirling around Devrai and He was with her.

“You will regret it.” ‘You will regret it.’

Devrai huffed, storming off. She locked herself in her bunk.   Thank all the gods that this mission was going to be a short one.  One day in here.  Then she would be out searching and he would have to stay behind.  She would have to give him the information but then he would have to go.  One day back.

The Masters would be angry if they took too long.  She just had to hang on that long.


	3. The Light in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Failure  
> "He" is Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort-of just the little wrap-up and I wanted to break it up there.
> 
> to be clear "He" is Obi-Wan, the first part is inspired by flamethrower and my own tendency towards ‘nooo I don’t want him to be hurt’
> 
> Part 2 ‘sure I’ll torture my own character’ but I didn’t want to let anything get out of hand.
> 
> I just like Obi-Wan and Jinn-Kai having an odd not always good sort of parallel events thing going on in their early lives

The mission was a failure. Devrai was a failure.  He died trying to make the capture.  She and the pilot fled the planet.  He was afraid.  She did not yet have the training to attempt a trapping herself.

The mission was a failure and for the first time in her life she didn’t care.

Devrai was dead.

It had been as if he was  _cursed_.

She wondered if he had thought of her.

If so she was glad it killed him.

\----

When she fell asleep that night she could almost see him, but then the image vanished.  He was still there, but she was looking at a room. She wondered if she was seeing through his eyes.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered. ‘You saved me.’

There was a very long pause and then He responded.

‘You saved me first.’

The dreams came nearly every night after that.  She helped Him when she could, He did the same for her.  She cared for Him, and she knew that He cared for her.

She was startled to realize that she thought He was real now.

They had each other

They loved each other

_(brother…)_

And that was the light in the dark


End file.
